


Revenge can wait (a little longer)

by SenshiOfSadness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, sister location five nights
Genre: Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Miketrap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenshiOfSadness/pseuds/SenshiOfSadness
Summary: After burning Fazbear Fright, Springtrap takes a detour before meeting his father. Family awaits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Thinking”  
> -Talking  
>  ** _“Recollection”_**

 

Revenge can wait (a little longer)

 

“Well, look at that, the fire didn’t work. I’m still… alive? Not-dead? I’m a rabbit-zombie-cyborg, of course I couldn’t make it to the afterlife.” Mused Springtrap as he passed the rubble of Fazbear Fright. “Kids passed away because they thought I was father, so he definitely has the key of this mess. Just you wait. I’m coming to come get you. For me, for my sister, for them…”

Exiting the amusement park wasn’t as trickier as he anticipated, and passing by the mirror attraction he noticed his current state. The fire has damaged even more his tattered suit, his broken ear was now a stub, but the worst offender of them all, was his missing pelvis piece. “Grrrreat, I lost my pants” He sighted defeated. Further looking at his misery he came to a conclusion, he needed to make some reassembly of some sort if he intended to face his father. Otherwise, he would _definitely_ laugh at his missing pants, and that’s not the impression he wanted to give to his tormentor. A detour to the scrapyard was in order.

November had ended by the time he escaped Fazbear Fright, and Christmas decorations were in sight in the nearby town. Springtrap had a vague memory of his last one alive, he had recently moved away from his father’s house and tried to have a normal life as a technician, only to fall back to him. He hated it. Hated how his father had manipulated every piece of his life “ ** _I know you’d like to be in a rock group but, don’t you think it’s better if you stay here with daddy to see how to make your friend Fredbear come to life?”_** He gritted his teeth. **_“I think I have a clue, about what happened to Elizabeth… remember Circus Baby Pizza World?”_** –DAMN YOU!! –He screeched to the top of his voicebox. –You!…y-you… killed her. I don’t know how, but you killed her, my sister, your own daughter… -Springtrap felt really distressed. Recalling those memories hurt and focusing in the present was painful as well.

“Oh, there it is, the scrapyard, at least I can concentrate fixing myself. I wonder if welding will sting.” Springtrap opened a hole through the fence making way, and getting himself more holes in his suit. “Blasted thing! It’s like my suit wants to get worse on purpose!” He grimaced. There wasn’t anything good enough for him at the entrance, so he went deeper into the scrapyard. He started collecting many materials as he was going, until, suddenly he found the jackpot. There were many of the tools he needed and the correct pieces too! Maybe his luck was turning for the better. He almost came closer until he noticed a noise. He went hiding behind a pile. The noise was metallic and he couldn’t make out where it was coming from. Suddenly, a myriad of wires were snapping around his wrists and ankles, and tackled him upward, facing his assaulter.

-E-Elizabeth! It’s you! –He said.

-Michael? Is it really you? –Said the robot, surprised. Last time he had seen her she was a mass of tangled wires sloppy put together, now she looked like a ‘normal’ animatronic woman, with a hard plastic shell, she had what looked like a lilac summer dress and red hair, her eyes were one green and the other blue, upon closer inspection there also were eyes in the palm of her hands of other colours. The wires retracted to her arms and closed her shell. Michael smiled. –You’re looking good.

-And you…-She stopped midsentence noticing downward, her red cheeks lighted. – Mike, for God’s sake, cover up yourself with something! –She screeched, throwing him a sheet that looked suspiciously taken from the Pirate Cove.

-Hey, that’s how you greet me? Knocking me down and then looking at my non-existent pants? –He quipped. –I mean, I saw you from the scooping room, as Ennard, and…

-You saw us!? Micheal, we… how do we explain it? It’s embarrassing! –She said reverting back to Baby’s voice.

-Huh? So it’s true that animatronics see themselves naked without a suit, heh. –He got up to his feet, wrapping the sheet around his waist. -Anyway, that suit it’s rather pretty. It’s impressive what you’ve made with just scrap.

-Yeah, thanks, I kind of wish it was more lifelike, though. –She said sadly with Elizabeth’s voice.

-I can try to make you more lifelike, if you want to. I’m going to make me another suit, Spring Bonnie it’s beyond repair, so it doesn’t matter if it’s one suit or two. Maybe I should use rubber… –Michael started to divagate, thinking about his next project, when he felt his sister hugging him.

-Thank goodness... this Christmas I’m going to be with you, with my brother.

-Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. –He said, returning her embrace. Whatever nasty vengeance he had against his father… It could wait after Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the contest at Reddit hosted by TheShadowQuill.  
> English is not my first language and my writing is rusted.  
> If this receives enough feedback I might continue it.


End file.
